


Outer Banks Oneshots - Requests are welcome!

by girlbehindthesecrets



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlbehindthesecrets/pseuds/girlbehindthesecrets
Summary: Outer Bank Oneshot/Drabble series. All stories are also available on my tumblr. Requests open through comments and through tumblr.
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, Sarah Cameron/Reader, Topper (Outer Banks)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	1. Some Reader Inserts

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short Drabbles I threw together. My real intention is to get requests. See end notes for guidelines. I love you!!

Sarah Cameron x Reader Drabble - Sarah Comforts You

Sarah always knew when you needed comforted. She could read you like a book. When you were having a bad day you’d offer up fake smiles that tricked all the other pogues, but Sarah couldn’t be fooled. She knew you were hurting and she pull you close and pepper you face with kisses. She wouldn’t say anything, but her actions spoke loud enough. I’m here for you. I love you.

Even through text, she could tell that you were off. As soon as she sensed your distress she would FaceTime you, no matter the time of day, no matter what she was doing. She had to make sure you were okay before she could move on. 

You didn’t know what you’d do without Sarah Cameron, your love, your own personal guardian angel. And if things ended up how they did in your dreams, you'd never have to. 

JJ Maybank x Reader - Video Game Antics

“Fuck” JJ cursed, fumbling and dropping his controller as he furiously pressed the respawn button despite the fact that there were still 30 seconds left on the timer. 

“JJ, that’s you’re fourth death in four minutes,” you commented, chucking.

JJ huffed and ignored you, picking up his controller. You could tell simply by the way he was playing that JJ was high. Normally, JJ kicked ass at every video game he played, but after a few joints, he was always a bit too reckless. He still wasn't bad, his kill count was in the low sixties, but it meant that his skills matched your normally slightly inferior ones.

You would never admit it to your best friend, but you considered your inferiority to be entirely JJ's fault. You just couldn't focus when he sat next to you, your knees brushing against each other, his scent surrounding you. You kept glancing over at him, wishing you could climb into his lap or run your fingers through his soft blonde hair. You knew your disgustingly huge crush on your best friend was ridiculous, but you couldn't help it. You'd fallen for JJ, hard.

"Hey, y/n, I'm dying over here!" JJ shouted.  
You realized you'd just been running around aimlessly and you rush to JJ's side helping to eliminate the swarming waves of NPC enemies. JJ normally played PvP, but you preferred split screen. You weren't very confident in your ability to take down real players.

Even as you played, you kept glancing over at J. He never noticed, his eyes were glued to the screen, but your eyes traced his focused expression and his tantalizing lips. After a few minutes of stealing glances, JJ caught you. His lips immediately upturned in a smile as he watched your eyes dart away and spyed a rose blush creeping up your neck. You didn't look at him for the rest of the game. 

You fished the game. Your kills were were only slightly less than JJ's, but where you had two deaths, he had seven. "Another round or..." JJ trailed off, waiting for your answer.

"I think I'm gonna go home," you responded, still flustered. 

"Hey, wait! Come back baby!” JJ called as you began walking away. You stopped in your tracks when he called you baby. It wasn’t uncommon, you two flirted and called each other pet names all the time, but for a split second, you thought it could mean something more. 

“At least keep me company,” JJ begged. He was looking at you with those puppy dog eyes and he knew you couldn’t say no.

“Fine,” you agreed. You went to sit back down on the couch beside him, but he unexpectedly grabbed you by the waist and pulled you onto his lap. 

"JJ," you warned. Your whole face was red and your voice was hoarse.

"What?" JJ questioned, trying to play innocent. "You said you'd keep me company?" You shot him a glare. "Fine," he groaned, letting you go. "Have it your way."

If only you could tell him how much you wanted his hands back on you.


	2. Perfect (Sarah x John B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah doesn't expect John B to make a big deal out of their one month anniversary, but he plans the perfect surprise. Just a short drabble.

Sarah Cameron was nervous. She placed back in forth in her room, then ran to her fulk length mirror to see if all her nervous pacing had ruined her hair. Then she'd flop down on her bed, only to scramble up and run to the mirror again, because that had SURELY messed up her hair. Then the cycle began all over again.

It wasn't that John B made her nervous. In fact, there was nowhere she felt safer than wrapped in his arms. But today was a their one month anniversary. One month since Vlad and Val had completed their mission. Since John B had confessed how he'd felt and Sarah had rushed at him and pressed her lips to his. She promised herself she wouldn't make a big deal out of their anniversary. Small milestones like that probably weren't a big deal to pogues. But when John B had texted her that morning to be ready by 6 in her best kook dress, she knew he remembered and that he was planning on celebrating. Reading that text had set butterflies free in her stomach that had not calmed since.

She heard a knock at the front door, followed by Ward calling her name. Shit, she thought. He's here. He's early. She fixed her hair one last time and ran down down the hall, stopping herself before descending the stairs so she didn't fall on her face. 

When John B saw her, his eyes went wide. He mouthed a wow and her face lit up in a huge smile. Her dress was a deep crimson with off-shoulder straps and a skirt that barely hit her knees in the front, but left a train behind it. John B didn't look to bad himself. He was the most dressed up she'd seen him since the month prior. He wore a light blue button down and black dress pants.

“How’d you managed to find that?” She whisper to him once she had descended the stairs and was nestled in his arms.

“See, I don’t need a sugar mama,” was his response. But they both knew the truth: he’d borrowed the clothes from Pope. 

They both said their goodbyes to Sarah’s father, which included John B promising to have her home on time, they they slipped out the door. 

“Where are you taking me John B?” She asked him, her tone flirtatious. He just offered her a winning smile and helped her into his van. Someone had decorated the inside with fairy lights and flowers, and she giggled when she saw it. 

The drive to the cut was filed with their usual banter. John B thinking he was way smoother than he was, making Sarah laugh. After a while, they were silent and she rested her head on his arm. Every once in a while, he'd look over and smile down at her. 

The sun was getting low In the sky by the time they reached the Chateau. John B helped Sarah out of the van and they walked down to the dock where The Pogue was waiting. It was decorated similarly to the van, and was filled with snacks, blankets, and a Bluetooth speaker playing soft, slow music. They climbed into the boat and John B pushed off from shore. 

First they danced. John B held Sarah to his chest and they swayed slowly, careful not to loose their balance. When the sun began to set they laid on the blankets and looked up as the bright colors bled across the sky before they faded into blackness. Then the ate the snacks as they started out at the stars, pointing out their favorite constellations to each other for the millionth time.

After a moment of silence, he rolled over to face Sarah. She did the same. "Happy one month Val."

She leaned in and kissed him the kids was soft and sweet, but Sarah could still feel the passion beneath it. 

"Thank you. It was perfect."

And she meant it. The perfect blending of her old life with the new. Just a tiny taste of the bubble wrap in the new daring world of the pogues.  
Sarah had never lasted a whole moths with someone she thought genuinely cared about her. Those like Topper, who were only after her image, were a different story. She could play the part of a girlfriend much longer than she could actually stand to be with someone who loved her. But John B was a different story. She knew how he felt, but she had no desire to run. 

"I love you Sarah Cameron."

"I love you John B Routledge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Sarah loves pogue life, you can't tell me she doesn't sometimes miss life inside the bubble wrap. This is the perfect mix! Thank you for reading!


	3. Acceptance (Rafe Cameron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward has never accepted Rafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really short but please read the end notes and give me some input.
> 
> I will write longer or maybe even multi-chapter fics once I get some requests in. I just want an idea of what people wanna read. (And better fics. I know these aren't very good)

He first noticed it when he was seven. Sarah was four and Wheezie was just a baby, but Rafe got a suspicion that his father didn't see him in the same light that he saw his daughters. He looked at Rafe like he was an annoyance, a waste if his time. Like there was something wrong with him.

From that point on, everything in Rafe's life became centered around winning his father's approval. He studied hard, was always at the top of his class. He joined every club and sport that Ward had done when he was in grade school. But soon he realized that no matter what he did, Sarah was still the favorite. Wheezie would always be his little baby. Who was Rafe to him? His burdensome son? The one he barely tolerated? The one he couldn't wait to get rid of?

And if his father didn't accept him, then why try at all. Why not fail his classes? Why not run with a "bad crowd", get high, sell drugs? If Rafe's own family wouldn't love him, then he would find one who would. No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write something from Ward's point of view where he blames Rafe for the kids mother's death/disappearce (did they ever say for sure in the show?) and that's why he treats Rafe differently. Thoughts??


	4. The Best Night of Your Life (JJ Maybank x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr: Hiii! I saw that ur requests were open :) Would you be down to write a jj x reader where the pogues are all on a mission to find the gold out of town and they have to stop at like a creepy motel because a hurricaine's comming and jj and the reader have to share a room and a bed and they have a cute pillowtalk moment and reveal their feelings for eachother?🥰 thank you! I hope you get inspired by this!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good JJ x Reader. Thank you so much anon for being my first request!! I really enjoyed writing this fic for you. I hope you like it!

Of course it could never be easy. You and the whole pogue gang has been on the hunt for the gold for weeks now. Your search had been through ups and downs, the most notable down being finding the empty Royal Merchant on the sea floor, but with a few fresh clues and the help of Kook Princess Sarah Cameron you were finally so close.

She and John B had discovered that there was a survivor of the wreck, a former slave named Denmark Tanney, who took the gold and used it to buy a huge plantation on the mainland. You even found a map that would lead you to the exact location of the gold. So as soon as you could, the pogues hopped a ferry to the mainland. And that was where everything went wrong. 

As soon as they disembarked the ferry, they starting hearing the talk. 

_"Did you hear, there's a huge tropical storm headed this way."_

_"They say it practically came out of nowhere."  
“Better seek some shelter.”_

Pope looks at the group nervously. "Uhhh guys, are you hearing this."

"Maybe we should go go back. We can still catch the last ferry home for the night," Kie offers. 

"No way," John B refuses. "You guys can go if you want, but I'm not turning back. Not now."

"John B's right," you interject. You and your friends have come so far to simply give up now. "Besides, if there really is a big storm coming, we'll be safer her than on the island."

"If we're so safe on the mainland, then why can't we just go get the gold," JJ argues, his tone impatient. More than anyone, maybe even John B himself, JJ wants to find the gold. 

He steps up behind you so that's he's hovering over your shoulder, making himself a part of the conversation. Your heart skips a beat. Being so close to JJ always gets your heart racing. It was becoming harder and harder for you to deny the fact that you were falling for the fellow pogue. It fact, you had even come to accept it. You lie awake at night imagining what exactly you would say if you could confess your feelings to JJ. But you would never say a word about how you felt. You knew JJ didn't feel the same about you. And even in some crazy alternate reality where you two did end up together, the pogues would never stop giving you hell for it. 

"We can't. They'll still be heavy rains. In fact, they'll probably start soon. We gotta find someplace to lay low," Pope proposes. 

So that was how you all ended up in the parking lot of the nearest motel, digging through your bags and pockets for spare change. You could only scrounge enough money for two rooms, one with a two queens and another two single beds. After intense negotiating. You all agreed that Pope and Kie could have the single beds. Sarah and John B would share one of the queens which left... Oh God. 

You couldn't even look at JJ. And it seemed as if he couldn't look at you either. That hurt more than you cared to admit. Things were always so easy, so effortless with JJ. You two had always had natural chemistry. What had changed?

When he seemed to finally work up the courage, he turned to you. "Ready, y/n? This is going to be the best night of your life." You giggled and smacked him playfully, and for a moment everything was normal between you two. You almost felt as if his distantness had been your imagination. 

\---

After several hours of hanging out in the larger room, goofing off and laughing at each other's stupidity, Kie and Pope ran to their room in the pouring rain, shrieking, and the rest of you settled into bed. Sarah said she was exhausted, so John B immediately curled with her. But JJ came over to you and whispered in your ear as to not disturb Sarah.

"Y/n, I'm gonna get a shower. Don't, wait up for me, okay?" He gave you his usual impish grin but you were sure this was just another avoidance tactic. What had you done to push him away? As you crawled into bed and lie there staring at the ceiling, it was all you could think about. You tried to focus on the sound of the rain or John B’s soft snoring, but your mind kept coming back to JJ. How the wind blew his soft blonde hair and made a mess of it. How you loved more than anything the sound of his voice saying your name. How you just wanted to curl up with him, because you know it would feel safe. And how that would never in a million years, ever happen.

You're so lost in thought that you don't notice JJ emerging from the bathroom until he's climbing into bed beside you. He's wearing only his boxers and you are grateful that it's dark because you are blushing furiously. 

You lay next to each other in silence, untouching, for several moments. Finally, you sigh and turn on your side to face him.

"JJ, I can't sleep." He turns to face you, his eyes sparkling even in the darkness. You can see a shadowed outline of his form, his long legs, his powerful arms.

"Because of the storm? Because we're stuck in the creepy ass motel? Because we're this fucking close to finding the gold, but we can't do anything but wait?" Although he's whispering, you can feel the anger behind his tone.

 _No, because you're right next to me!_ "Yeah," you lie.

JJ's eyes turn soft. John B said he's always had a soft spot for you, but you've never really believed it. "Then just talk to me, y/n. Anything and everything. I'll be your distraction."

"I don't know what to say. You know everything about me, J." It was true. You'd known the pogues for what seemed like your whole life. But JJ especially could probably list everything there was to know about you. You know you could do the same for him.

"Hmm... Tell me about your dreams for the future. You never talk about that."

As you begin speaking, his hand reaches for yours and he holds it, caressing it gently with his thumb. You know it's just meant to be a comfort and you can't protest because it certainly is a distraction from the weather and the gold. 

"I don't know. I used to have so many big plans for the future. So many places I wanted to go. I wanted to see the whole world, but... as I get older I begin to realize that no matter where you go in the world, all you'll find is normal people living normal lives. You can't escape from your life by going to a new place. It will follow you there. And besides, I think I found my paradise. It's here, in the Outer Banks. I can't imagine ever leaving the any of the pogues, but especially you..." 

You trail off when you realize what you've said. You resist the urge to clap your hand over your mouth. Why the hell would you say that? There was something about JJ’s thumb tracing your hand that lulled you into feeling safe. You had let your guard down.

Thankfully, JJ was as oblivious as ever. "Well of course I'd miss you, y/n you're my best friend." You thought you'd be grateful for him to brush off your almost-confession like that, but for some reason, you were infuriated. How could he be so oblivious? How could he not see how much you liked him?

"No JJ, you don't understand-" you began to argue, but he held up a finger to your lips, silencing you.

"Y/n, you didn't let me finish. I would miss you because you are my best friend, but also, if I'm being completely honest, and you know that's hard for me to do," he shot a smile towards you and you giggled at his attempt to break the tension. "You've always been more than that. To me, at least."

You were dumbfounded. It took you a moment to find your voice. "Are you saying you like me? As more than a friend?"

"God, of course I like you, y/n! I've been waiting for you to notice because everyone keeps telling me I'm so obvious about it but you never seem to feel the same way. I had to bribe Kie and Pope to insist on the single beds so that I could finally tell you, but I lost the nerve to and I was going to just-" 

You cut off his rambling by crashing your lips against his. It was uncomfortable for a moment but you scooted your body closer to his and everything fell perfectly into place. He placed a hand on your hip and pulled you to him. Your kiss was deep and passionate. It felt so natural, as if you had kissed JJ a thousand times before. You were disappointed when he pulled away, even though you were gasping for air.

"So... Does that mean you liked me?"

This time his confusion made you giggle. "JJ Maybank, you are so oblivious." You pecked him on the lips once more. 

It was still impossible for you to fall asleep. You stayed up until the rain stopped and the sun peaked through the cheap, flimsy curtains. But it _was_ the best night of you life. Because the entire time you were awake, you were curled up with JJ whispering in hushed tones about all the possibilities of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have a few more requests in my inbox that I am working on, but feel free to send more! 
> 
> To the Anon who sent me all the prompts: Ooo thank you so much I love your ideas! I will probably do a few of them!


	5. Always There (JJ x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr: hi love, could you do a jj fic where the reader is studying to become a nurse and jj would always go to her to patch him up but one time he just breaks down after a fight with his dad and realizes how she's always there for him and that he loves her? thank youuuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the request, love! This was really emotional and heartbreaking but I very much enjoyed writing it. I love when JJ opens up and feels his feelings ❤️ Requests are still open! But I might close them soon, I’ve got a list going. (For all you Sarah x John B shippers, I got one coming soon!)
> 
> If you are suffering from abuse please contact the authorities or some one who is in a position to help you. You are welcome to reach out to me to talk (that goes for everyone, actually. I’m always available for a chat or if you’re going through a hard time) but you should first reach out to someone who cab truly help you.

It is late. You sit on the floor, wrapped in a heavy blanket with a textbook open on your lap. You've been studying for hours now, and you're pretty sure you haven't absorbed any of the information for your test tomorrow. Nursing school is demanding and you are very dedicated to your studies, which means it is rare nowadays for you to get a full 8 hours of sleep. You are just beginning to drift off when you are startled by a knock at the door. You stand, letting the blanket slip to the ground and walk tentatively to the door. You crack it open and peer out.

Standing on the other side of the door is JJ a fellow OBX native and a friend of yours. You've know JJ for a long time, but the two of you have only recently begun to grow close. As a much as you love seeing JJ, as much as your heart flutters when you spy him in your doorway, you hate when he comes to visit. He only ever brings bad news. And sure enough, JJ is sporting a black eye and a small gash near his collarbone. 

The first time he'd appeared at your doorway like this, you'd gasped, tears immediately springing to your eyes. 

_"Oh my God, JJ. What happened? Who did this to you?"_

_"Y/n, I don't wanna talk about it... Can you just patch me up, please?"_ His voice was thick with tears and his eyes were pleading, so you'd bandaged him up in silence. As he began coming to you more and more, he slowly revealed to you his family life. Every time he visited, you managed to keep it together for his sake. Then, as soon as he walked out the door, you collapsed on your bed and cried for him. 

You can't seem to find your voice, but you beckon JJ inside and shut the door behind him. “Go sit on the couch, J. I’m going to grab a few things.” He nods an walks off to take a seat. You hate it when he's silent. Even when JJ is hurting, he can normally conjure up some sort of cocky comment. The fact that he doesn't say a word to means things are particularly bad. 

You return a minute later with your first aid kit and medical supplies. You dump them on the floor and sit down next to JJ. You take a deep breath and focus first on the gash in his shoulder. It is still bleeding and looks quite serious. You apply pressure to the wound, but after several moments, you realize the bleeding isn't stopping. 

"Shit JJ, this is bad. I think you need stitches." 

"So stitch me up," He replies. His voice is raw. You can tell he's trying hard not to cry. 

"No way! You need to go see a doctor!” you argue, concerned.

“I came to see a nurse.”

"You know I'm not an actual nurse yet, right?"

"Oh come on y/n. You take care of me better than any nurse would. Plus, you’re free." You let out a short laugh, but you immediately stifle it. Nothing about this situation is funny. Still, you are relieved that he's making jokes.

“JJ, I’m really not qualified to-“ you begin to argue, but he cuts you off.

“Please. I don’t want to- I don’t want to go anywhere. I want to keep this between us.” He begs, his voice cracking.

You sigh and give in, gently cleaning his wound, first with water then betadine. You have to dig around a bit to remove all the dirt. JJ grimaces the entire time, but he doesn’t cry out. You sterilize a needle with alcohol and retrieve the nylon sutures from your first aid kit to stitch him up. 

"This is gonna hurt," you warn. JJ nods and reaches out with one hand to grip your knee, giving him something to hold onto. You lace the suture through his skin. He bites down on his lip, but is silent. You add 7 more sutures, tying each one off as you go. JJ looks relieved when you are done. He releases his grip on your knee and grabs for your hand instead. His eyes said "Thank you."

You reach for his shirt to pull it over his head. Every time he comes to you, he has either bruised or broken ribs, and while there isn’t much you for them, you still need to take a look. But he shoves your hand away in protest.

"Y/n, I don't think-"

You cut him off "Come on, let me see JJ. I wanna help," you say, tears already gathering in your eyes. If he’s trying to protect you from his injuries, they must be especially bad. He looks away and allows you to remove his shirt. 

You can't stop tears from spilling from your eyes. His bruises are worse than you've ever seen them before. Splotches of blue and purple pattern his entire abdomen. He's even bleeding in a few places. 

"JJ..." You whisper through your tears.

Hearing you say his name like that shatters the final shred of composure he was holding onto. He collapses onto you, throwing his arms around your shoulders, though it's clear from the way he fliches that it pains him to do so. He's sobbing. You can already feel his tears soaking through the fabric of your shirt. 

"I don't know what happened, y/n," he stutters through his tears. "Last time, I promised I would never let it happen again. That I would fight back, hard. Even... Even kill him if I had to. But when he came at me I- I just froze. I felt like a little kid again. I let him beat the shit out of me. I took it all without throwing a punch."

"Shh... It's okay J. I'm here for you," you promise, stroking his back comfortingly. 

"I know you are. You're the only one whose always there for me," he confesses. "You open up your door to me no matter how late it is. You don't ask too many questions, but you always listen. You're the only one. I- I love you y/n. And I know that’s fucked up to say, but everything about us is fucked up. And I hate coming to you like this because I know how much it hurts you but at the same time, there's no place I'd rather be. I just know that the only time I feel safe is when I’m with you.”

You are shocked into silence. Of course you've thought about JJ romantically, but it had just been silly fantasies. You've never once imagined that he'd confess to loving you. He's never before given you any indication that he thinks of you as more than a close friend. You are completely caught off guard.

When you finally found your voice, you say, "JJ, I don't think-"

"That I'm in a good place for a relationship right now?" He laughs bitterly. "If you don't feel the same way about me, then fine, but don't make excuses." He stares into your eyes. "Do you love me y/n?"

You lean forward and press your lips to his. It's a soft, gentle kiss, but you trust you lips to convey your feelings better than your words. They say to him the words you know to be true, but have always been too afriad to say out loud. _I love you._

You fall asleep tangled together on your couch. But before your eyes flutter shut, you make JJ a silent promise. _I will always be there for you. I would hold you tight, and I’m never letting go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who sent in requests: I have not denied any requests thus far so if you sent me an ask, your story is in the works! But I have several stacking up, so please be patient as I fulfill requests in the order I receive them. Thanks in advance!


	6. Natural Enemies (John B x Sarah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr: John B/Sarah (pre show) pining? Like Sarah's hanging out with her friends and they're all ogling JB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received an ask from an anon who sent me a ton of prompt options. I chose one to fill one for now, but I'm planning on coming back to some others when I have some downtime. I'm actually considering making one or two of the into a multi-part story, so hang in there!

"Keaton Thomas, Teague Valorn, and Topper Thornton."

"Hmm…" Sarah's friend Aubrey considered her options. "I guess kill Teague… fuck Keaton and marry Topper?" Sarah let out a giggle and Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest, defensively. "Oh, then who would you chose?"

"None of them," Sarah commented. "They're all so full of themselves. Their egos are even bigger than their houses." That made all three girls burst into laughter.

It was a lazy afternoon. Sarah had invited her friends over to swim, but they'd just ended up lounging by the Cameron's pool, gossiping about and Instagram-stalking the boys they went to school with. 

"You shouldn't say that about Topper," Sarah's other friend Lauren insisted. "You know he likes you. It's only a matter of time before he asks you out."

"That doesn't mean I'll say yes. Did you know he's friends with Rafe now? I would never date any friends of my brother's."

"Speaking of Rafe… Is he single yet?" Aubrey asked, a hopeful look of her face. 

"Aubrey, I told you before, you do not want to date him." Aubrey huffed, but dropped the subject. 

"Hey, who's that?" Lauren inquired, pointing towards where the My Druthers docked. 

Sarah sat up and lifted her sunglasses off her eyes to get a better look. She saw a familiar figure strolling across the deck. "Oh, that's John B. He works for my father."

They were all silent for a moment before Aubrey spoke up. "Okay, I'll say it. He is HOT."

Sarah had to look away so her friends wouldn’t see her blushing. She didn't know why the comment made her so flustered. She supposed it was because she's heard those words before in her head, but never dared to think about them or speak them aloud. But John B was attractive. And given the fact that he was over often. It was impossible for Sarah not to notice.

"He's a pogue," Lauren pointed out. Sarah shot her a look. Lauren knew how much she hated the whole "Pogues vs. Kooks" rivalry.

"We should go say hi," Audrey decided. 

"We can't bother him. He's working," Sarah argued. 

"It won't take long." Audrey rose and slipped on her sandals. Sarah followed her lead, telling herself she was just following Audrey to keep her under control. That girl did not have a filter. To their surprise, Lauren also followed.

The girls walked out to the dock and climbed aboard the My Druthers. John B spotted them immediately, and his eyes automatically landed on Sarah. She suddenly felt self conscious in her yellow bikini. 

"Sarah. Come to let your friends enjoy the show?" He asked with a sarcastic smile. 

Sarah was shocked into silence. Of course they were mutully aware of each other's existence, but she and John B had never actually spoken before. The way he addressed her so casually, as if she was either an old friend or a long-term enemy, surprised her. 

"Hi I'm Aubrey." She stepped forward to shake his hand. "Sarah's told me all about you?"

John B shot Sarah a suspicious look. "I'm not sure how she could, considering she knows nothing about me."

"All I said is that you work for my dad," Sarah clarified. 

"Of course. And I'm sure that's the only information that matters to you Kooks."

"Excuse me?"

"If my existence isn't somehow benefitting yours, you don't give a shit about me. I get it." He tried to mask his smile, but Sarah caught it. He was trying to rile her up on purpose. And she wasn't going to let him.

She put on a sarcastically sweet smile. "Well I was coming over to offer you some free advice, but I don't think you deserve it now," Sarah contended, turning her back and beginning to walk away.

"I'm sorry, let's start over." He offered. He was grinning wildly now, showing off his dimples. He pushed back his hair, cleared his throat, and began speaking in a terrible British accent. "Ms. Cameron. How may I be of service today?"

Sarah couldn't resist giggling. "Well, sir," Sarah began in a accent much better than John B's. "I just wanted to tell you that your hair looks absolutely tragic. You should really consider getting it cut." With that, Sarah walked away, with her friends trailing behind.

"Okay," Audrey said as soon as they were out of earshot. "That was ADORABLE. He totally likes you, Sarah. Did you see the way he was looking at you?! You have to go out with him."

"Not a chance. He's so rude." Sarah insisted. But she kept glancing behind her as she walked, hoping to spy another glimpse of him.

"But he's so hot. His eyes! And the smile of his! God, did you see his hands? I would let him put them anywhere."

Sarah gagged. "Okay, Audrey, gross." 

"He is kind of funny. For a pogue," Lauren added.  
"He does have a handsome face." Sarah admitted.  
"Aha! I knew you liked him!"

Sarah and her friends returned to their oringal spots by the pool. But rather than comparing Kook boys, all of their conversation was focused on a certain pogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive reception! I couldn't be more thankful! ❤️


	7. It’s a Date (Part 1 & 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr: Can I request a topper xx reader or Jj x reader where reader is Sarah and rafe’s cousin that’s staying with them for the summer and Sarah and John B wanna set her up with Jj while rafe (not a dick for once) sees her being with Topper and well she kinda has this thing where she says “make a date where it shows off your personality” and she goes on both and yea sorry if it’s confusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually going to be a four part story. This chapter contains parts 1 and 2

## Part 1

"Sarah!” you exclaimed, running full speed in her direction and tackling her in a hug so forceful that you nearly knocked her over.

“I missed you so much, y/n!” Sarah shouted, still wrapped in you embrace. You were unbelievably close with you cousin, but you lived 6 hours apart and rarely saw each other. You had been begging you parents for years to let you say with Uncle Ward in the Outer Banks for a summer, and now that you were sixteen, they had finally given in.

You let go of Sarah, but were still gripping her hands in excitement. “I am so excited to be spending a whole summer with you! And in the Outer Banks! This is literally paradise.”

Sarah smiled. “Just wait, y/n. You’re going to love it here.”

“I can’t wait to go yachting with you, and learn to surf. That Midsummers party always looks so pretty in the pictures. And I want to go to parties on the beach and meet all the locals and-”

“Hey,” a voice called from behind you. “You must be y/n.”

You turned around to see Sarah’s boyfriend, who you recognized him from all her Instagram photos. “And you’re John B,” you replied with a smile. You gave him a quick hug. Though you’d never met him, you’d heard enough from Sarah to know much she cared about him and how good he was to her, which made you automatically like him.

“Did I interrupt something?” John B asked.  
“We were just talking about all the things y/n wants to do in the Outer Banks.”

“Gotcha. That reminds me…” John B turned his attention to you. “Sarah and I have decided we’re getting you a boyfriend.”

You laughed. It’s not that you didn’t enjoy the idea of finding someone to spend your perfect paradise summer with, but you were known for being a little… picky when it came to men. The fact that John B sounded so confident made you think he didn’t realize how impossible that task would be.

“Don’t laugh,” Sarah scolded playfully. “We’re serious.”

You attempted to put on a straight face. “Fine. Who do you have in mind?”

John B and Sarah share a mischievous look. “We’re thinking our friend JJ,” Sarah revealed. “He’s funny and he’s pretty reckless. He loves to surf. He’s just very… Outer Banks.”

You shrugged. You wouldn’t be opposed to meeting JJ, but you couldn’t make promises after that.

“Was no one going to tell me that my favorite cousin was here? Why are you hiding from me, y/n?”

“Rafe!” you shouted, catching sight of your cousin who had just stepped out of his house. He embraced you, lifting you in the air. You were nearly as close with Rafe as you were with Sarah. Since you were an only child, Rafe was like the older brother you’d never had. “You have to save me,” you pleaded. “Sarah’s trying to set me up.”

“Oh?” Rafe raised an eyebrow. “With who?”

“Some guy named JJ.”

“That little criminal? You’d be better off coming to me, y/n,” Rafe claimed.

“Rafe. Don’t,” Sarah warned. You could feel the tension building. You could tell John B and Rafe didn’t like being this close to each other, and John B obviously wasn’t happy about the attack on his friend.

Rafe held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not trying to create trouble. I’m just being honest. Y/n, I could see you with my friend Topper.”

“You mean my ex-boyfriend, Topper,” Sarah scoffed. “He almost killed John B. Twice.”

“Well, you did cheat on him, little sis,” Rafe defended. “Like JJ is any better. He held a gun to Topper’s head. Or have you forgotten about that?”  
Sarah and Rafe broke out into an argument, each defending their choice for your boyfriend. You tried to interrupt them several times, but they weren’t listening.

“Guys. Hey! Rafe? Sarah? Oh my God just SHUT UP!” you screamed. That finally got their attention. They fell silent and turned to look at you. “Clearly, both of these guys have their… issues. But you want to find me a boyfriend? Then fine, I’m willing to give them a chance. You can contact both of them and tell them to set up a date for us that shows off their personality, who they truly are. That way I can make my own opinions. Then I can decide who is the better match for me.”

John B was the first to respond. “I think that’s a perfect idea. I’ll let JJ know.” Sarah and Rafe also agreed, a tad reluctantly  
“Then it’s a date.”

——————————————————

“You’re setting me up on a blind date with who now?” JJ asked. They had just come back from a long day out at sea and we’re tying the HMS Pogue to the dock.

“Sarah’s cousin, y/n. Sarah and I thought you’d be a good match, but then Rafe stepped in and tried to set her up with Topper,” John B explained. “So she’s going on a dates with both you and Topper-”

“Hell no. Any girl who would agree to go out with Topper is not a girl I would date,” JJ protested. “No offense, man.”

John B ignored his comment. “She’s never even met Topper. Just give her a chance, please?”

“Fine,” JJ gave in. “But when she’s just a stuck up Kook bitch, I’m gonna say I told you so.”

John B shrugged and stuck out his hand “Deal.”They shook on it.

## Part 2

You stood in front of Sarah’s full length mirror, admiring the yellow gingham sundress you were trying on. It looked beautifuk on you. You loved the way it accentuated your curves.

“Nope, too formal,” Sarah decided, motioning for you to take it off and throw it on the pile with the dozen other outfits she’d already deemed too fancy or pretentious. You sighed, but obeyed, slipping the straps off your shoulders and letting the dress fall to the ground.

“How do you know it’s too formal?” You questioned. “You don’t even know what the date is.”

“Because trust me, I know JJ. I’ve got a pretty good idea,” she contended with a knowing smile.

You still didn’t know quite how you’d gotten yourself into this mess. While your cousin Sarah and her boyfriend had been attempting to set you up with their friend JJ, your other cousin, Rafe, had interjected and tried to get you to go out with his friend Tooper. To stop your cousins from going at each other, you have promised to go on dates with both of them. It had seemed like an exciting idea at the time. You thought it would be a bit like the Bachelorette. Now however, you were starting to regret offering.

“Oh wait, I’ve got it!” Sarah announced after a moment. She pulled a rose-colored high waisted skater skirt from her drawer and went digging through the clothes pile for a white cropped tank top they had already discarded. “Try this on.”

You put on the outfit and turned to look at yourself in the mirror. You liked it. It was cute, casual, and so you. But you were sure Sarah would find some issue with it.

“It’s perfect!” Sarah squealed. “Just wear your swimsuit under it. I’d go with the coral one.”  
“We spent all this time finding an outfit, and I’m just gonna be swimming?”

Sarah just shrugged, making a motion that said her lips were sealed.

——————————————————

John B came to pick you up in his van. During the entire ride, you pestered both he and Sarah about where you were going and why JJ couldn’t come pick you up himself, but they shared very little information with you.

You had managed to find JJ on Instagram, so at least you knew what he looked like. And when you saw his pictures, you were almost surprised. He was incredibly good-looking, there was no denying it. His untamed blond hair and crystal blue eyes, combined with his tendency to wear cut-off shirts or simply no shirt at all, made it hard to look away from him. Still, you were unsure about how this date would go. From what little you’d managed to gather about his personality, he was a comedic reckless bad-boy, and it wasn’t a type you usually went for.

“We’re here,” John B announced, switching his car into park and hoping out.

You looked around at your surroundings, confused. “This is your house, isn’t it?” you asked John B.

Before he could respond, you heard a voice behind you. “Hey, there’s the infamous y/n.“ You turned around to see JJ emerging from John B’s house with a wide grin on his face.

You were surprised to find that he was even more attractive in person.

"And you must be JJ.” You reached out your hand to shake his, but he pulled you into a hug instead. You could feel the muscles in his arms and chest and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it.

“Hey sorry about sending JB to pick you up. I had to do we last minute maintenance on the Pogue. I’m sure you’re docking me points as we speak,” he said with a cheeky grin.

You nodded even though you had absolutely zero clue what he was talking about. “Just a few,” you jokingly replied.

“Then we should get going before I can lose anymore. Hey Sarah, take care of John B for me, okay? I know he gets lonely when we’re apart.” John B flipped him off. You all said your goodbyes and Sarah and her boyfriend climbed back in his van and left, leaving you and JJ alone.

He turned to you with a smile. “Welcome to the Outer Banks, sweetheart. You’re gonna love it here.

——————————————————

Only when you got down to the docks did what JJ had said make any sense. There was a small fishing boat docked there with the letters HMS POGUE painted on the side. You knew about the island rivalry between the rich Kooks and the poor Pogues, but none of it meant anything to you. You knew that even though the Cameron’s were significantly wealthier than your side of the family, you would be considered a Kook. But in your opinion, the class-based bias was stupid and pointless.

When you saw the boat, you were instantly excited. You loved the sea and there were few things you enjoyed more than being on the My Druthers with you Uncle and cousins. Somehow, you knew the adventure in this small fishing boat with JJ would be even more exciting.

“Are we going out on the water? I love boating!” You exclaimed.

“Oh yeah? It’s not beneath a Kook princess like you?”

It honestly made you angry to be stereotyped like that, but rather than calling him out on it, you calmly responded, “Not at all.” You suddenly understood exactly what kind of girl he expected you to be, and you were determined to prove him wrong.

He helped you into the boat and thanked him. He untied the boat and pushed off from the dock before starting the engine. ”So tell me a little bit about yourself. Like, where’re you from? How are you related to the Camerons?”

“Uncle Ward is my mom’s brother. We live about six hours away in Virginia, west of Roanoke. I love coming here any chance I get. This is the first time I’ve come by myself and I’m spending the entire summer.“

"I can’t imagine not living by a beach,” he commented. He was lounging in the seat by the wheel, attempting and failing to steer the boat with his feet. You stifled a laugh. “Well really, I can’t imagine living anywhere but here.”

“My mom grew up here, with her brother. She left to go to school and never came back.”

“Wait, Sarah said her dad grew up on the cut. So your mom did too?”

“Yeah. When he earned all his money, he gave some to my mom.“ You didn’t like talking about the origin of your wealth, but you felt comfortable with JJ. "They’re really close.”

You and JJ continued talking. You learned that he was an only child, but he didn’t say much else about his family. Mostly he told you about his friends and what he liked to do. He told you that he was a good surfer, and you made him promise, even if you two were a terrible match, that he would give you lessons. He agreed with a laugh. Eventually, when you were far enough out, he cut the engine.

"Wanna go for a dip?” he offered.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Is this your secret plan to get me to take my clothes off on the first date? Because if so, it’s working.”

He laughed. “I did not expect you to be funny.”  
You tilted your head and smiled at him. “Well now that you’ve met me, I hope you’ve learned not to underestimate me.”

“Yes ma'am,” he agreed.

You both stripped down to your swimsuits. JJ, quickly dove in, but you were a bit hesitant.

“Come on. I’ll catch you. Promise,” JJ persuaded as soon as he broke the surface. He held out his arms to prove it to you.

You closed your eyes and jumped. True to his word, JJ caught you. The force from your jump caused both of you to go under, but he held you the entire time.

“You okay?” He asked when you both resurfaced. He didn’t truly sound concerned though, he was too busy laughing.

“I’m fine, but you won’t be when I get my revenge.”

“Revenge? Why, I caught you?” He protested.

“Revenge for laughing at me, obviously.”

He laughed again, seemingly not affected by your threat. You seemed to both simultaneously realize he was still holding on to you, and he gently released you, glancing away as if he was embarrassed.

JJ cleared his throat and broke the silence. “Okay, so I get Sarah, she’s a pretty cool chick, but how is a great girl like you related to a dickhead like Rafe Cameron?”

“Hey! That’s my cousin you’re talking about.”

“Okay fine, sore subject.”

You sighed. “Honestly, he’s different around me. Different even than he is around Sarah and Wheezie. We’re pretty close. Not as close as me and Sarah, but still.”

“So that’s why you agreed to go on a date with Topper?”

“I guess.” You shrugged. Honestly, you hadn’t expected to connect this well with JJ. You already found yourself staring at him shamelessly, his lips specifically. The date with Topper was beginning to seem stupid. You could already imagine yourself spending your summer with JJ. Surfing, hanging out with his friends on the HMS Pogue, cuddling on the beach under the night sky. You shook your head to bring yourself back to reality. You’d only just met JJ, and you had no way of knowing if he even liked you.

“What should I know about Topper?” You asked JJ, curious.

JJ snorted. “I have nothing good to say about him. He’s a first-rate stuck-up kook.”

“Okay, sorry. Bad date topic anyway.”

“You know what’s a good date topic?” JJ began with a mischievous smile on his face. He swam up to you so that your faces were inches apart. You could sense his lips getting closer to yours. Your eyes fluttered shut. All of the sudden, he grabbed you by the waist and tossed you into the water, dunking you.

You gasped when your head emerged. “You are so dead,” you shouted.

You jumped onto his back, trying to force his head under, but he was stronger than you and easily threw you off. You chased after him, trying fruitlessly to get your payback. Only after ten minutes of chasing him were you finally able to dunk him, and even then, you had a feeling that he let you.

You were still both laughing when you climbed back on the deck on the Pogue. It was nearing nightfall, and you decided to head back. JJ had offered to let you steer, but he kept leaning over your shoulder and correcting your movements, so somehow you end up on his lap as you head back towards land. You were both silent, but it was a comfortable silence and you didn’t mind it in the slightest. When you pulled up to the dock, he turned off the engine and you both climbed off.

JJ led you to John B’s yard where you reclined together on a hammock and looked up at the sky. It was slightly chilly outside, but JJ had his arm wrapped around your shoulder, and wherever his bare skin touched yours, you felt warm.

"This is one of my favorite places in the world,” he explained.“I love to sit here with my friends, roll a joint, just look up at the sky. I don’t care if it’s in total silence. It’s the only time I shut up,” he joked. You can’t help but laugh.

“It feels just as natural with you here beside me. I guess what I’m trying to say is I can see you as one of us. You should hang out with us. With me.”  
He rolled on to his side to face you and you did the same. He reached up a hand to cup your cheek and pulls you closer until your lips are touching. It’s the perfect kiss. Slow and gentle, but electrifying.

“Think about it,” he whispered. You nodded, a silent promise.

You didn’t know how it was possible, but as you laid there next to JJ, you could already feel yourself falling for him.


	8. It's a Date Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my story It's a Date. This part is the date with Topper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading through part 3, PLEASE comment below to vote if our heroine should end up with Topper. You can also visit my Tumblr page to comment there. If I do not receive sufficient votes, I will decide (PLEASE vote, I really don't want to choose!!)

Sarah had refused to wait with you. She swore to you that she wasn’t angry about you going on a date with her ex-boyfriend, but said she just didn’t want to see him. She was also convinced that he wouldn’t be your type, and after she had been so right about you getting along with JJ, you were finding it difficult to doubt her words. So as you waited outside, the heat causing your dress to stick to your thighs, your thoughts were not of Topper, but JJ. As soon as he'd kissed you and said he thought you'd make a great addition to his group, you wanted to say you were beginning to feel something for him. But you'd told yourself that first, you had to get this date out of the way. 

Topper was several minutes early. He pulled into the drive and climbed out of his car. He looked much more like the kind of guy you would typically go for. Handsome and polished with a good sense of fashion. He approached you, a small smile on his face. 

"Y/n, it's good to meet you. Rafe and Sarah both always speak so highly of you." He took your hand and his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. The gentlemanly gesture stirred up butterflies in your stomach. 

"I'm glad I finally get to meet you, Topper." You wish you could say the same of him, but Sarah never had anything positive to say.

"Are you ready to get going?" He inquired.

"Yeah, of course." Topper helped you into the passenger seat.

You made casual conversation in the car. You talked about plans for college, though honestly, you hadn't given it much thought yet. You talked about all the countries Topper had been to and where he still wanted to go. You tried to stay engaged, but at times it felt more like he was reading off a resumé than having a conversation. Everything about him seemed a little too perfect and refined.   
You arrived at the Island Club. You'd been there a few times before to go to various events with Sarah or go golfing with Rafe. The location didn't surprise you at all. It seemed to match Topper exactly: pretty to look at and predictably perfect.

As you went to climb out the car, your heel got caught on your long dress and you found yourself plummeting towards the ground. Somehow, at an incredible speed, Topper managed to rush over and catch you gracefully. 

"Woah. You okay?" Topper asked, looking down at you with a smile. You couldn't find your voice for a second, so you just nodded. He spun you around playfully then set you down, unexpectedly placing a kiss on your cheek. "You better be more careful." The words were innocent, but his smile was flirtatious, even mischievous looking.

At that moment, you felt like you got a glimpse at this secret, other side of Topper. A version of him that could be spontaneous and fun and easy to be around. Someone you could actually see yourself with. As he offered his arm to you and you began walking, all you could think about was how you could get this new Topper to stay.

You strolled right into the Island Club. The security guards at the front door didn't even ask to see proof of membership. They clearly knew who Topper was. He lead you to the dinning room where he told the host about your reservations. As you went to sit down, he pulled out the chair for you before sitting down himself. 

"Since you're going to be here all summer, I'm sure you'll get some use out of the Island Club."

You could tell he was trying to illicit a response from you, something about how nice the club was and how you couldn't wait to spend more time here. He was trying hard to impress you, and it was obvious. But you simply responded with, "Yeah, I guess I will."

"You'll be at Midsummer's? It was always Sarah's favorite party."

As much as you loved your cousin, you would rather not talk about his ex-girlfriend's preferences on a date. 

"Yeah. I can't wait." You knew you should try harder to make conversation, but he was honestly boring you.

"Rafe told me you like boats. I've got a brand new-" Topper began, but you reached for his hand across the table and cut him off. 

"Topper. Hey, Topper. Can you just slow down for a second."

He frowns. "What's wrong?"

You sighed, trying to find the right words to explain yourself. "I really want to know you, okay? There are lots of people on this island who could dress up and take me out to a fancy dinner and talk about their new boat. But there's only one Topper Thornton, yeah? I want to know him. Forget about trying to impress me. Just be you."

He was still frowning the entire time you were talking, but as silence settled in, a confused expression appeared on his face. "Forget about trying to impress you," he muttered under his breath. 

He stood abruptly, leaving his suit coat draped over the back of his chair and grabbed your hand, pulling you out of your seat. You barely had time to grab your clutch before he whisked you out of the dinning room. You smiled at the sudden outburst of spontaneity.

"What about the reservations?" You called.

"Fuck the reservations," was his response.

You ran through the halls of the club, weaving around various guests and eliciting stares and gasps from the people you nearly tripped over. You both kept calling out that you were sorry, but it was nearly inaudible through your giggling.

You burst out of some side door just in time to see the sun begin to set over the horizon. You stopped, trying to catch your breath and tossed off your heels that had caused you to nearly twist your ankles dozens of times during the unexpected chase. Topper was also gasping for air, but he was still laughing. 

"I can't believe we did that. My mother's gonna flip when she hears about it."

You smiled, not particularly caring about the repercussions. "I'm sure Uncle Ward won't be too happy either."

You looked around. You had ended up on some sort of wooden walkway that led to a gazebo strung with lanterns. Topper saw you looking at it and took your hand, leading you over to it.  
"I come here to watch the sunset. Sometimes it's the only place I feel I can breathe."

You stared out at the sinking sun, watching the explosion of colors play out. You glanced over at Topper, realizing that he seemed suddenly tense. You let go of his hand to rub calming circles on his back.  
"You can breathe with me. Just let it all out."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruining the way it was perfectly slicked back. He turned suddenly away from the sunset and began pacing the length of the gazebo. "Look, y/n, I'm so used to trying to be perfect for everyone. My mom, my friends, even- even Sarah wanted me to be a certain way. I feel like I'm never really myself. You have to- you gotta understand this isn't easy to admit. But I feel safe around you, y/n. I know I don't know you but I feel something here. But I don't think I can- I can't actually give you what your looking for. You want the real me? I don't know how to be him anymore." He leaned against the railing, facing away from you, and hung his head. 

You walked up to him and wrapped your arms around him, pulling him into a warn embrace. You felt a few years slip down his face and into your bare shoulder.

"Hey, look. Look at the sunset, Topper." You pointed at the sunset where it a tiny sliver was visible above the horizon. He raised his hand from where it had been buried in the crook of your neck to look at it. 

"Soon, that sun will sinking below the horizon. And tomorrow, it will rise up again. And when it does, it's a new day, okay? And a new day holds all sorts of opportunities. You can start over fresh, be the you that you want to be, be that you that makes you feel like you can breathe. It's a miserable existence to live solely for other people. There are sometimes when you have to put yourself first. Okay, Topper? I need you to put yourself first."

He nodded and pressed a kiss to your temple. "Put myself first."

You both watched as the sun slipped silently out of view.


	9. It's a Date Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the story! I wanted to finish this up, so instead of waiting for votes to come on, I wrote both. Take your pick! Or just read both. The beginning applies to both endings, so make sure you read it regardless of whether your Team JJ or Team Topper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to come off as pushy or needy at all but your kudos and comments mean the world to me. Getting more feedback motivates me to write and gets you your stories quicker. Thank you!! My next fic will be jiara, keep a look out!

You laid in bed, staring intently at your phone. It sat face down on your bedside table, and although you couldn’t see them, your last two text messages were all that occupied your head. 

You turned over, hoping that maybe sleep would come easier if you couldn’t see your phone, and closed your eyes. But it only made things worse. Visions of your two dates filled your head. JJ catching your as you jumped into the water. Topper catching you when you tripped getting out of his car. Staring about the peaceful night sky with JJ’s arm around you. Watching the sunset with Topper’s hand in yours. The way JJ kissed you. The way Topper held you and cried…

You turned over again and snatched your phone off the nightstand, opening up to your messages.

_JJ: Hey I don't know if this is lame to admit or anything, but I can't stop thinking about you. You given it any thought?_

_Topper: Im sorry for breaking down on you but I meant what it said. I feel like I can breathe around you. Can I see you again soon?_

You had yet to respond to either of them. You simply didn't know what to say. When Sarah and Rafe set you up on these dates, never in a million years did you expect to connect so well with both of these boys. And now… You supposed you have a choice to make.

## Team JJ

You slept peaceful after sending a simple text to JJ. When the sun peaked through your curtains the next morning gently waking your from your slumber, you felt well-rested and strangely happy. You found yourself humming soft as you made your bed and rifled through your drawers, looking for an outfit. 

A knock on your window startled you, and you jumped. You quickly ran to the window and your stomach fluttered when you spotted JJ waiting outside. You quickly undid the latch and slid the window up.   
"Morning sweetheart," he said with a smile as her expertly climbed through your window. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and then looked at you quizzically. "You did mean what you texted last night, right? You weren't just high or something?"

You chuckled. "Yes, of course I did." You'd meant every word you promised him, _I don't have to think about it. I already know how much I like you._

You threaded you fingers with his and he pulled you closer so that your standing, holding hands, faces only inches from each other. 

"Good. Because I've been dying to do this." His lips met yours and he let go of your hands to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you close. The message was clear. You were his now. Nothing could change that.

## Team Topper

Suddenly, your phone lit up with another message. It was Topper.

_Please answer me, y/n I need to know if you feel the same way._

You sighed and set your phone down. You didn't want to answer him. The thought of doing so filled you with fear. But why? Because you didn't want to let him down? Or because you didn't want to admit that, despite all the fun you'd had with JJ, your connection with Topper felt like something deeper? As you as you had the thought you knew it to be true. You grabbed your phone and typed out a text to Topper. 

_Call me_

You waited a minute or two before you felt your phone buzzing. You pressed the green answer button.

"Y/n?" Topper answered. His voice was somewhat panicked.

"Yes, Topper. Yes, I think I feel the same way. I didn't expect to but… I just can't shake the feeling that you are… You feel like someone I could fall in love with."

He was silent for a moment, then he answered, "I know you are someone I could fall in love with." The words sent chills down your spine.

"And the answer is yes. How about tomorrow?"

You could hear the smile in his voice. "Tomorrow is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my tumblr https://iwrite4obx.tumblr.com/ or leave a comment below to make a request. I will write for any character or ship. Reader insert or headcannons are also welcome. No smut, but makeout, cutoff, or mentions of sex are fine. All reader inserts will be non gender specific unless you request otherwise. Please don't be shy, I'm dying for requests! Thank you so much for reading it means the world to me!!


End file.
